gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Acceptance
The Acceptance is the one hour special of Season 3. Plot Cobby got accepted in D.I.T. and was going to leave, but Mabel and Purriana tried unsuccessfully to catch up with him in order to kiss for the last time before he leaves. Devastated by the fact she'll never going to see him again, Mabel goes to Delmore with the rest of the gang (Gumball, Darwin, Martha, Purriana, Andy) in order to see him again. Transcript (At Elmore Junior High. Cobby runs happily with a paper in his hands) : (To the gang) Hey, guys. Guess what? and : What? : I GOT ACCEPTED AT D.I.T.!!!! : WHAT'S D.I.T?! : D.I.T. is the acronym for Delmore Institute of Technology! This is the best college in the world! I'm so smart, I think I have enough credits to graduate! : Yeah, good for you! : What good for you? Do you know what will happen if Cobby goes to D.I.T.? : He's gonna be smarter? : Yea', sorta. But that's not important? YOU'LL GONNA LOST HIM. Forever. : (Shocked) Oh.... (At Nuttels' home) : I'm so proud of you. I could almost think of you while you're gone. : THAT'S MY BOY! (Hugs him) : (sadly) Yeah. As well as her. : What happened? : Mabel got upset at me for.. I don't know! I just don't know what. : Dude. FYI, she's upset because you're leaving for D.I.T. : Maybe you should visit her to find it out. : Or maybe she's upset 'cause somethin' happen'd to 'er.... (Everyone stares at him) What? : Okay. I'll ask her... (leaves) (At Wattersons' house) : But what will happen with our relationship?! : Uh... : She's too upset to even talk about it. : Wow, Martha was kinda right. : If you go to D.I.T., we'll end this relationship. (Silence) : (surprised) Anyway, I gotta go. I need to do my baggages. (leaves) : Dude! You have to kiss for the last time before he boards!! Because if you don't, that's the end of the road of your relationship. : I'm too scared. : You two have been dating for almost a year and YOU GIVE UP?!? C'mon. : You're right, I must be brave to see him before he leaves. (Next day) : See ya' next year. : Yeah, I'll miss my plans on you. : Well, good luck and more often! : Thanks guys. Bye.(enters the car) (Camera shows to Mabel and Purriana running at a distance) : Martha, did he left? : Ye', for a long time. (points to the car) : Oh no. (runs) (Chase music plays) : We got to catch up to him before he reaches the airport! : Well, let's run! (runs very fast) (At the plane) : (sigh sadly while looking at Mabel's picture) Mabel sure gonna break up with me after I leave.(imagines Mabel breaking up with him) : Um, sir. You might want to put... : Wait! (sees two cats running at birds-eye view) THAT'S MABEL AND PURRIANA! (grabs his things and runs out side) : Wait, sir. Don't leave the plane. : Yes, I can! (but pauses after the door closes; he went back to his seat) : Hello, to the passengers who are boarding the 649 plane to Delmore; we will be airborne shortly. : (her and Purriana pant) I.... have.. dude.... PLEASE... : (looks at Purriana) What's she tryin' to say? : Has Cobby boarded yet? : I think s... Oh! There they are right there! (They all see Cobby's plane) : What, (drops on her knees) NOOOOO! (Cries) ---- (At Nuttel's Garage) : Come on, singing can get your mind of it! : Yeah, singing is part of your life! : Well, let's give it a shot! (They sing bang bang) : She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time! She got a .... like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive! Oh... : I've been waiting for that.... Stop hold up swing your bat. : See anybody could b.... (sees a poster of her and Cobby in The Prom (CandyAnaisWatterson777) and sees more photos of Cobby) Uhhh.... (throws microphone on the floor and runs away from the garage crying) : DUDE COME BACK. : Uhhh....... : Let's follow her. : Okay! (They run) (At Mabel's room) : (talking while walking around a circle) Think, think. What will I do to forget this sadness? (Purriana and Mabel appear) : Mabs, let's have a sleepover, 3 BFF's together on one night with totes awesome! Why the heck was I speakin' like that... : Yeah, she already asked her mom and she said yeah. : Fine, let's give it a shot.... (In Purriana's room) : SILLY PAINTINGS! (Purriana paints a rose, Mabel paints Cobby, then Martha just paints random stuff on Mabel's picture on the easel) : (whimpers then cries) : What, (looks at her painting) Wow, she misses him THAT much, but he just left hours ago? : That's awkward. (At night in Mabel's room) : Finally proper gal time! Goodnight guys! : Good night. : (searching on her MacBook Pro and her laptop rings; an anonymous Skype caller) Um, should I answer, Okay! : Hi M! : Oh my gosh, Cobby! It's you! (Purriana and Martha wakes up) : What! : Oh, sorry. : Well, go to sleep. (The two went back to sleep) : Any who, did you miss me? : So much! : Anyways, I hope you don't get mad but... : Why will I get mad at you? (drinks her glass cup of tea) : It's just that... We have been touring around Delmore and it was awesome. : Yeah? : And I realized my Uncle Jay lives in Delmore.. : So... : Here it goes... (Sighs) I'm going to live in Delmore from now on as I'm moving with my Uncle J... (The two wake up) : (drops her cup of tea then cries) : Wait!!! : Cobby, don't leave, I like you more than Andy. : (shouting from their house) I HAVE GOOD EARS MARTHA AND I'M REALLY OFFENDED! : (Shouts) IT'S NOT YOUR BUISNESS! : Sorry.. : (both her and Martha hug her..) It's okay.. ---- (The girls leave the room) : Wait..Ugh! I just wanted to tell her that I'll only live here for 2 months. Lucky I have my robotic arm. (Remembers the memory in The Anger; Martha destroyed his arm with Mabel calming the flames) (At Martha's room; Martha is crying softly) : (sadly) Martha, are you crying? : (Affirmative nod) : I heard the chat too that Cobby had something said, but I don't remember. : Why? : I'll explain later. Let's go to school. (At Elmore Junior High) : Dude it's OK! Just don't think of Cobby. : (sees a picture on the wall that says "Cobby, No. 1 Scientist in the whole schools in America, then sees his name first on the honor roll) Ohhh. (Martha, Andy and Caroline come) : Don't worry, I held auditions who's going to be your boyfriend, ya', me and Purriana 're judges! : Fine.. (After school, Mabel is hallucinating as she misses Cobby) : Hello, my name is James, (Mabel thought he said hello my name is Cobby) : Cobby? and : JAMES. : My occupation is a student and working as a Cobbler (Mabel thought student and Cobbler meant Cobby) : You work as a... (Whimpers) I NEVER WANT TO HEAR THAT NAME EVER AGAIN!!! (Runs away) : Hey! (Outside) : What was that all about? : She misses Cobby so much. : Hmmm... (Gets an idea). I GOT AN IDEA!!! Lets go to Delmore and meet Cobby! : Dude, buying tickets to Delmore 're SUPER EXPENSIVE. : That's why we are taking YOUR helicopter! : OHH : (Sighs) Fine. and : OOOHH, can we come! We heard Delmore's cool. : Of course, dudes! (hugs them, mostly Gumball) : You sure are indeed enough to like Gumball. : But Delmore is very far away, the helicopter can't fly only for 1 gallon. : Well, let's grab another gallon. : We might hide our identities. (Meanwhile;everyone are seen wearing like popular people, and Mabel wears her Kathy D.A. costume) : This skirt is pretty tight. : And these glasses don't wanna sit! (Glasses fell down) : (Laughs) That because you don't have a nose! Whatever, lets go to The Nuttels' (At Nuttels' home, instead of seeing a helicopter they see a jet.) : Hey : What's up with the jet? : (looks at jet) OH! Yeah, I remember. Since my helicopter's SO AWESOME. I traded it with some guy with a private jet. : So I can come! I want to sit next to Purriana! : Fine, but you're Thomas. (In the jet.) : WOW! Martha's new jet is awesome. : I KNOW! There is an iPad behind every seat, so we can watch movies, play games.. I'm going to watch The Hunger Games: Mockingjay!!! (The cockpit...) : (sighs) Thank's for controlling my side of the jet, Martha. : (struggling to control both) You're welcome. I'm really skilled at flying helicopters, planes, jets but controlling two sides is kinda challenge... : Okay? So can I help you, my lady? : Do you have any food like a hamburger? : (sighs and gets 2 hamburgers from a compartment) Here you go. And yes, can you fly a jet? and : Thanks. : Trust me, I'll help you. : We've to do this for 18 hours. Yep, that's how far away Delmore is. (17 hours and 59 mins later...) :(sleeps on Purriana's shoulder) : (sleeps on Andy's shoulder) : Aw..., she looks cute when she sleeps (Cuddles her into shoulder) : (sleeps on Martha's shoulder) : (sleeps on Gumball's shoulder) : (drinks another cup of coffee then throws on the floor) Come on... (Drops hamburger and sighs) GUMBALL! : (wakes up then shakes the plane with the controller then they start falling) AHHHH!! : AHHH!! (Plane falls) ---- (Scene changes to the place when the plane fell) : Man, the jet's broken! Luckily we're all alive but we can't go home. : LOOK! (Sees the logo of D.I.T) That's the logo of the school Cobby went to. : Darwin's not wrong, lets follow it. : (gets a phone call) Hey yo? And for the love of fudge, don't be a fan caller. , and .: Why didn't you invite us to Delmore? : How did you know? Plus we didn't know that you know that you knew that... Okay, you get the point 'cause that sentence is confusing...Okay, what else can I do? .: Buy 3 souvenirs, or else... We're telling our moms. : And tell Andy he's busted if you don't give us some key chains. : (sighs) Fine, only to please you.(Ends call) : Who's that? : (sigh) It's Caroline, Anais and Junior. They wanted us to give them souvenirs or else we'll be scolded by our moms. (Outside D.I.T) : (sees Emily) OH MY GOSH! EMILY CARTRIDGE! What happen'd to you? Your eyes are sorta'... unclear. : Hey Gumball. (tries to touch him but fails) I'm blind, because Eviline tried to kill me! : Oh. And Stace? : She's now my caretaker. And she became the Princess of Illyria! : What actually happened? : Well, Eviline was : Who is she? : : (sadly) I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you had a girlfriend. Goodbye, Gumball. (leaves sadly) : Thanks, Martha. You're the most best girlfriend I ever had! You're better than those other girls I dated and I broke up with them. : Aw, you're sweet. 'Course, I'd never let down my boyfriend. (hugs him) (In Delmore's Institute) : Yes, so who do you want to see? : Cobby. : Room 21c. First, tell me your full names. : Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III : Genevieve Rhiannon Grande-Watterson. : Andrew Nuttels. : Martha Lauren Nuttels, or Lauren Martha Nuttels, it depends. : Gumball Tristopher Watterson. : Well, I can't tell my real name (everyone stares at her; she sigh) Mabel Rosemary Ferna-Grande Watterson. (Everyone were shocked) : What? : I thought your middle name is Abigail. : That's my nickname. Dad thought my name was "Mary Andrea", so you called me Abigail. But really, it's Mabel Rosemary Ferna-Grande Watterson. Everyone: Oh. (Outside Cobby's apartment) : (knocks on door) Hello? : Who is it? : NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! : Martha? : (face palms then sighs) It's just us. : Mabel, YES (opens the door and hugs her tight) : Yeah, you're hurting my rib. : Sorry. (lets her go) : Cobby! Ya' doing alright in ya learning? And you ain't failing? : Nope, and I need to tell Mabel something.. (Gets a trance on how beautiful she looks.) : (get in a trance as well) : (has a phone call) Oh, for the love of cheese, JUST BE PATIENT!! : Actually, our parents found out already... : You just had to go tell on us... : No, (drags Allison's legs away) they got suspicious.. Anywho, hear how angry they are : I WILL BREAK THEIR LEGS, THEN BREAK THEM AGAIN! I CAN MAKE THAT POSSIBLE! : I WILL HURT THEM BAAAADDD! : I'm only doing this because Nicole promised cake.. : Just forget about the merchandise, GET OUT OF DELMORE NOW! (Ends call) : Uh-Oh... : What do you mean? (snaps her finger; the two wake up in conscience) : Yeah. : Let's get out of here before Mom gets us! And also your mother! : Oh no! I'm sorry, but e-mail your message at home. : Oh, okay. (Outside Delmore Junior High) : Come on! We have got to transfer! (Then, Nicole and Allison appear with angry faces) : YOU ARE SO MUCH TROUBLE! (turns into the limit and chases them, mostly Mabel) : (Turns into the limit and also chases them, mostly Martha) You are so in badly shaped when I get you! : Run! (They run for their lives, she turns into a cheetah) : Not this one! I'm about to do this! (Turns to a fiery state) FEEL THE WRATH OF THE PRINCESS OF FLAMES! : No! Stop! : Fine! (turns back to normal then free runs very fast in Delmore like a gymnasium) Cast and Characters Mabel- Jessie J (Bridgit is stuck in traffic and cancelled her shift) Martha- Clare Vixen (Christine is sick) Purriana- Ariana Grande Andy- Nicky Jones Cobby- Gordon McGale Gumball- Jacob Hopkins Darwin- Terrell Ransom Jr. Minor: Caroline- Grey DeLisle-Griffin Anais- Tara Strong Junior- Amy Palant Allison and Nicole- Teresa Gallagher (main antagonists at a point) Barney- John DiMaggio Emily- Daniella Monet Richard- Dan Russell Trivia * Every time there's a line, it signifies where a commercial break will be in real life. * Martha and Mabel are always seen very emotional in this special. * This is the first time Martha becomes more girly than being a tomboy. * D.I.T is a parody of C.I.T (California Institute of Technology) as that is the best school in the world. * This is the first time when Caroline, Junior and Anais make a cameo or becoming a minor character in this special. * Martha reveals she never hurt Gumball's feelings, meaning she really cares about him (that explains her tight hugs, she calling him "her best friend besides Cobby", making them a sort of real couple. * Emily still loves Gumball, but she doesn't want anything to happen to him nor trying to flirt him. * Mabel is revealed to be very affectionate, meaning she really can't leave behind with love. * It reveals Martha can remove her head and regrow another one in a second, like Gumball and Mabel. * It also reveals Mabel's real name is Mabel Rosemary Ferna-Grande Watterson rather than Mabel Abigail Watterson. * According to Mabel, Nia has a twin sister named Skye. Goofs/ Errors * Mabel is seen checking on her MacBook Pro. After finding out that the caller is Cobby, a glass of tea appeared beside her. How did Mabel have a glass of tea? * Before crashing the jet, Purriana is in her original outfit. But before that, she had a disguise. * Andy's voice starts to sound like Darwin after the jet crashed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Season 3 Category:Special